


Sparring With a Crush

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: written for the Voltron Games round 3. Challenge 4-fighting





	Sparring With a Crush

Lance dodges another hit from Shiro’s robotic arm and tries to sweep his feet from under him. Which Shiro promptly jumps over and kicks at Lance in retaliation. Lance is only barely fast enough for it to miss by a hair’s breadth. Lance breaks away and puts distance between them, trying to catch his breath and watch Shiro for any opening. Shiro is watching him intensely, waiting for Lance to misstep and prepared to take him down. The two paladins have been sparing for a while now, and are both a bit red in the face and sweaty. Lance can’t help but be a bit distracted as he watches Shiro though. Neither are in their armor, and Shiro had shed his shirt a while ago, so Lance has the rare view of Shiro’s awesomely defined muscles. His eyes are actually following a drop of sweat as it trails down Shiro’s abs and towards his waistline. This is when Shiro strikes, rushing Lance and then flipping him to the floor. Lance groans and blinks the black spots out of his eyes. Shiro is squating next to him, concern showing on his face.

“You ok? I wasn’t too rough with you there, was I?” he asks with his brow furled. Lance hopes Shiro can’t tell he’s blushing.

“No, I’m fine. You weren’t too rough,” Lance assures him. Shiro tilts his head to the side.

“You sure? You seemed a little distracted,” Shiro continues to press his concern. Lance swallows around his suddenly dry throat.

“Positive. We’ve been at this for a bit; I think I just need a break,” he tries. The older man hums before standing and offering a hand to help Lance up. Lance takes it and then they go to where they have a small stock of water pouches next to some towels and Shiro’s shirt. They sit in a companionable silence, drinking water and catching their breath. Lance wipes his face off with a towel and decides to shed his own shirt, having gotten to the point where he couldn’t stand it sticking to his sweaty skin. He peeks over at Shiro, whose face is a little flushed. They sit and drink water for about ten more minutes before they go back out and continue to spar. Shiro starts it off by rushing Lance, trying to flip him again. This time Lance is able to stand his ground, reacting and getting Shiro to the ground instead. Lance is proud of himself for point five seconds before Shiro grabs his leg and unbalances him before bringing him down as well. Lance yelps as he falls, but doesn’t let Shiro pin him. They grapple for a minute, doing their best to pin the other, but in the end Lance is pinned and with Shiro leaning over him. Lance blushes and looks away, squirming a bit.

“Alright, you win. Can you get off me now?” he asks after a minute of Shiro just sitting there, stradling one of Lance’s legs and pinning his hands above his head. Shiro smirks and leans down, closer to Lance’s face.

“And what if I don’t want to?” he asks, teasing but a bit serious. Lance’s mouth goes dry and his blush intensifies.

“W-why wouldn’t you?” Lance stutters a little. Shiro leans even closer, to where there’s only few inches between their faces.

“Because I like you, Lance, and I always want to be as close to you as possible,” Shiro answers, his own blush growing on his face. Lance is a little shocked.

“Really? You’re not messing with me here?” he has to ask. He’s hopeful but he has to be sure.

“Yeah. I would never lie or joke about that. I really, truly like you Lance,” Shiro insists. Lance takes a small breath and leans up, kissing Shiro. Shiro tenses a little before kissing back. Shiro releases Lance’s hands and adjusts to keep his weight off of Lance as he leans in closer. Lance wraps his freed arms around Shiro’s shoulders, clinging to him. They break away for air after a minute, both out of breath and blushing. “Can I take that as a ‘I really like you, too’?” Shiro asks. Lance bites his lip and nods. Shiro smiles and kisses him again.

“How about we go clean up and then get something to eat? I feel like we should probably talk about this more,” Lance suggests between kisses.

“Alright. Meet me in the kitchen?” Shiro asks. Lance nods and kisses him one last time.

“I will, but you gotta let me up first.” Shiro chuckles and moves, letting Lance up and following him to their things. They pick up and exit the training room, parting with one last kiss.


End file.
